


Notte col vampiro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Bugiardo [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cemetery, Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble su un momento in solitudine di Damien e Robert.
Relationships: Damien Bloodmarch/Robert Small
Series: Bugiardo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599241
Kudos: 1





	Notte col vampiro

Notte col vampiro

Damien si sistemò una ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio, guardando il cielo sopra di lui. Era steso sul suo mantello, appoggiato tra le lapidi ed era intento a guardare il cielo. Al suo fianco abbandonato un cestino da pic-nic.

“Dimmi, tu ci credi davvero nei ‘Cryptids’?” domandò Damien.

Una nuvola oscurava quasi totalmente la luna piena sopra di loro.

Robert, intento ad intagliare un coltello di legno col suo a serramanico, alzò lo sguardo su di lui.

“Me lo stai chiedendo davvero, vampiro?” chiese.

Damien ridacchiò.

Un fulmine squarciò la volta celeste, illuminando le tombe e il pesante cancello.

Robert ghignò.

[100].


End file.
